There are several methods for preparing the Group I-B and II-B metal salts of polyolefinic substituted dicarboxylic acids.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,677 to Hopkins is an indication of prior art processes, wherein a copper compound such as cupric acetate hydrate, basic cupric acetate, cuprous carbonate, basic cupric carbonate, and cuprous or cupric hydroxide is introduced into a reaction vessel containing a hydrocarbyl substituted succinic anhydride derivative. A variety of acidic, neutral and basic copper salts are shown as products.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,310, to LeSuer, shows the production of a similar selection of salts, including Group I-B metal salts, using analogous technology.